This invention relates to lightweight chair structures, such as those designed for outdoor use on lawns, patios and the like, and, more particularly, to such lightweight chair structures in which multiple seats are provided.
Conventional lightweight chair structures are generally provided with single seats therein. Although various attempts have been made to produce lightweight multiple seat chair structures, such multiple seat chair structures have heretofore not been satisfactory in many respects. One of the main reasons for this is that lightweight multiple seat chair structures have not heretofore had the strength and rigidity to withstand the loads imposed on them in service without bending or deflecting. Moreover, they have not heretofore provided the user with the feeling of strength and rigidity normally found in heavier multiple seat chair structures designed for indoor use.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved lightweight multiple seat chair structure that has sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand normal loads found in service.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved lightweight multiple seat chair structure that provides the user with the feeling of strength and rigidity that the user normally associates with heavier multiple seat chair structures designed for indoor use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.